Lovers in New York
by Fig2090
Summary: Rikka and Sayuki are spending the Christmas break in the big Apple.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys, it is I fig2090, and this is my first A Kiss for the petals story. I used to work with YuriChan220, for the first four chapters, but, hope you like it.**

It's the morning of the winter season. Snow is falling and the students of St. Michaels are just entering the school. Rikka and Sayuki are walking hand in hand as they enter the halls.

As they enter their class they notice that their classmates are talking about plans for what they're going to do over Christmas break.

"What do you want to do for Christmas?" one girl asks.

"Oh, I'm planning on going overseas starting tomorrow," another replies.

"Oh, really? Where?"

"To America to visit my family."

"That's awesome!"

Sayuki rubs her chin in thought. "Overseas, huh?"

Rikka looks over at her lover with a confused look. "What are you thinking about, Sayuki-san?"

"It's just that, going to a place we've never been to before sounds-." As Sayuki was going to finish what she was saying class has begun.

While class is in session, Rikka is having a hard time focusing on the lectures and keeps on stealing glances towards Sayuki. She really wanted to know what her lover is going to say.

Then during lunch break Rikka asked Sayuki what she said before class started.

"I want to go...to New York!" Sayuki says.

Rikka gasps, almost dropping her lunch. "N-New York!? Why there?"

"I heard from most girls that it's an amazing place and there's a lot of action there, too! I always wanted to go there just to experience this wonderful city!"

Silently Rikka nodes her head, unsure about this idea.

"Rikka-san, can you keep this as a secret?" Sayuki asked.

Rikka is confused by this. "Why do you want to keep it a secret? Shouldn't Risa-nee and Miya-sama know about this?

"Well. You see, we haven't gone on an actual date for some while, they've always been double dates." Sayuki explained

"So, you're saying we should go alone this time?"

Sayuki nods. "Yes. I don't want anyone bothering us while we're out there."

Rikka ponders about this as she bites her lip. Not telling her childhood friend and Miya would be a bad thing, for her at least. But if Sayuki wants to be with her lover alone, then she'll gladly accept it. Besides, they are a couple after all.

"Okay, Sayuki-san," the track runner says with a smile. "We'll go."

And so as the day of their flight to New York arrived, Rikka notices that her lover has some summer cloths.

"You ready to go, Sayuki-san?" she asks.

"Yes!" The pink haired girl nods. "I'm ready when you are~!"

"Then, let's head to the checkout line."

After paying for their tickets, going through security and buying some food for the plane, both Rikka and Sayuki wait to board the plane, which didn't take long.

When it was time to board, Rikka and Sayuki took their seats next to each other by the window. The first thing Sayuki does is rest her head on Rikka's shoulder. The track runner smiles and kisses her forehead while the others take their seats.

While that was going on, Risa was asking their classmates where Rikka and Sayuki were.

"Do you know where Sayuki-san and Rikka are?" The pink haired girl asks. "They seem to be gone for some reason."

"I haven't seen them either," Miya adds. (Which means I'll have Risa to myself without Rikka around~!) she thinks to herself.

"This isn't like her at all." Risa said.

While they were talking, Rikka noticed that her lover has a booklet.

"What do you have there, Sayuki-san?" she asks.

"Oh, this is a book of New York I just bought," The pink haired girl replies. "Here, take a look!"

"Wow. There's a lot to do in New York than I thought." Rikka said

As the plane arrives in New York through the JFK airport, Rikka notices the difference in language.

"Oh, boy," Rikka whispers to her lover. "I've never been in a different country before. I'm a little nervous because they speak a different language. I haven't even studied enough of English yet."

"Don't worry." Sayuki whispered in response. "We'll just say we're here for sightseeing."

"Sightseeing?" Rikka asks.

"Of course!" Sayuki replies. "We're exploring!"

As they leave the airport the heat of the summer sun has caught up.

"So, where are we going?" Rikka asks.

"To take the train to Penn station." Sayuki said. "That's the quickest way to Manhattan."

"Ah, okay."

The couple make their way towards the station, which took about 20 minutes to walk there. There were already people waiting at the station, which makes Rikka nervous. She is wondering if she'll be able to talk to those people if they ask her something. Sayuki takes her hand and gently pulls her towards the station and waits for the train to arrive.

As the train arrives at Penn station, they notice that there's a lot of stores for a train station.

"Hey, want to grab some snacks?" Sayuki asks.

"Sure." Rikka replies.

After shopping for snacks, they exit the train station, and are surprised that the city is bigger that they were told.

"Wow!" Rikka says in awe. "This is so...big!"

"I never knew a city like this could be so wonderful!" Sayuki says with a smile. "This is...amazing!"

Suddenly what assumingly is an anthropomorphic hedgehog wearing a red black and white suit shows up. With two plastic katanas and two plastic guns.

"Hi." The hedgehog says. "Deadpool here with a public service announcement. This is your brain." As he holds up a chimichunga. "Actually this is a chimichunga, but I'm making a point, because this." As he shows them a photo of the biggest chimichunga. "Is your brain, watching my movie. Bigger is better, right?"

Then he gives them 2 blu ray movies and walks off.

"I know what your thinking." He says to the reader. "And yes, your welcome."

Rikka and Sayuki exchange looks, wondering who that was and looks at the two DVDs.

"Oh, my!" Sayuki says. "Those look...intense."

"And amazing!" Rikka adds. "Say, why don't we watch those sometime, Sayuki-san?"

"Certainly! I would love to watch movies with you!"

Rikka smiles and kisses her lover. "Now, then. Let's find where we should stay for the night."

As they look around for a place to stay, Rikka notices a hotel that looks similar to the one Sayuki made a reservation for.

"Oh, is this the place?" she asks.

"Yes!" Sayuki says as she looks up at the building. "This is the place! Let's go in!"

The couple run into the building and check out their room. Rikka receives a card to have access to their room, which is on the 5th floor. They go up the elevator and walk towards their room, which is Room 514. Rikka inserts the card in, the light blinks green and a beep is heard, meaning they can enter.

As they entered, The sun was about to set.

"Ahhh, what a day~!" Sayuki says as she plops herself on the bed. "This trip was very lovely being with you!" She stretches out her arms. "And this bed is so soft~!"

Rikka smiles as she sits on the bed. "I'm glad, Sayuki-san. In fact, I'm enjoying this because I'm with you, too."

Sayuki sits up and giggles. "That's great to hear! Hey, let's bathe together since it's almost night time."

"Sure thing."

The two get up, undress themselves and enter the bathroom. They take turns washing each other's backs and rinsing themselves after that. Then, they get into their night clothing and immediately ordered room service for dinner.

After dinner, Sayuki notices a HD3D TV and below that is a Blu Ray 3D player with passive 3D glasses. This was something she's never seen before.

"Whoa!" Rikka walks over and examines the technology. "These are amazing! This hotel is awesome!"

Sayuki quickly runs over to have a look. "You're right! We can definitely watch our movies here since they are called 'Blue Ray', right?"

Rikka reads the label on the DVD and nods. "That's what it says."

"Great! What do you want to watch first?"

"Hmm...'The Force Awakens' seems interesting. Let's watch that."

Sayuki nods happily. "Okay~!"

As the movie begins, the Lucasfilm limited logo appears, instead of the 20th century fox logo.

As the text says "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..."

Then the iconic Star Wars theme begins.

2 hours and 10 minutes later, the credits begin to play, and Sayuki was left with excitement.

"Ahhhh, that was a really fun movie!" Sayuki says as she looks up at the clock. "Oh, my! It's already this late?"

"Well, the movie took longer than I expected it to be," Rikka says. "But I enjoyed it, too."

Sayuki giggles and stands up. "Well then, let's head on to bed."

"Mm-hmm."

The two climb into bed and pull the covers as soon as Rikka turns the light off. Sayuki snuggles close to her lover and smiles.

"I had a fun time today," she whispers.

"Me, too," Rikka replies as she kisses her forehead. "Let's explore some more in the morning, okay?"

"Okay."

Sayuki snuggles closer to her and wraps her arms around her lover. "I love you, Rikka-san."

"I love you, too, Sayuki-san."

With that, the two give each other a passionate, heartwarming kiss.

While that was happening a best couples meeting was happening over in Japan

"Goodness, where could they have gone?" Miya asks.

"I have no idea," Risa says as she frequently checks her phone. "Rikka hasn't replied to any of my calls or texts at all."

As the meeting went on, not a lot happened during the meeting, as they were dismissed early.

Risa sighs. "I can't believe Rikka wouldn't tell me anything. Why wouldn't she answer?"

The Next Day

As room service knocks on the door with 14 packages.

"Hello. I have a package for a Rikka."

"Huh?" Rikka retrieves the packages and signs the paper. "I wonder what these are." As she closes the door, Sayuki runs over to see what it is.

As Rikka processes to open the packages, the first package was for Iron Man, the Ultimate 2 Disc edition on Blu Ray.

Then the second package contained The Incredible Hulk Limited Edition steelbook on Blu Ray and DVD.

The third package contained Iron Man 2 on Blu Ray and DVD combo pack.

At this point, Rikka and Sayuki had no idea what the next packages had.

As Rikka processed to open the fourth package had Thor, the limited 3D Edition on Blu Ray 3D Blu Ray and DVD combo pack.

10 packages later, they knew they never heard of these characters before, but were interested in watching the films sometime.

As they left the hotel, to explore the city some more, Rikka ask Sayuki where she would like to go first.

"Hmm...I'm not sure," Rikka replies. "Where you do you want to go?"

"Times Square." Sayuki replied.

 **Leave your comments and reviews, tell me what you think so far. Until then, May the force be with you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Now for chapter 2. And if your wondering why this isn't a crossover with my series, well I'm just going to save that as a true crossover.**

The couple go to Times Square like Sayuki recommended and find it a very crowded place. Sayuki links arms with her lover as the two walk around and explore different parts of the city.

"Wow. This is a lot of stuff around here." Rikka says.

"Where should we go first?" Sayuki asks.

"Hmm. Probably M&Ms world." Rikka suggested

As the two were walking there, Sayuki notices people in costumes

"Wow!" she says. "It's like they're giant candies, only there's people inside them!"

Rikka chuckles. "They're in costumes, so they might be just advertising or something."

As the two entered the place they had to wait in line, which took nearly a half hour.

By the time they got their turn, they had bought some bags of M&M's and plushies and exited the store immediately.

Rikka sighs "I can't believe that nearly took us almost a half hour to go in."

After that, Sayuki notices a building called Viacom.

"Whoa! What is that?" Sayuki stares at the building in awe and as if possessed, she walks over towards it with Rikka running over towards her.

"That looks like an office." Rikka says. "I guess this building is not meant for tourists."

"Um... Sayuki-san, I don't think that building is meant for anyone but the people that work there." Rikka says

"Ehhhh!?" Sayuki asks, pouting her lips. "But that building looks interesting!"

Rikka shakes her head. "I'm afraid we can't enter here. The sign says so as well."

"Ok." Sayuki says. "Hmm. Well where do you wanna go next?"

"Huh?" Rikka said in confusion. "What is that up there?"

As they went as near to the center as possible Rikka noticed a giant glass ball with the number 2016 in front.

"I've never seen this before." Rikka says

Sayuki comes over and notices it too. "It's...what is that?"

"Oh you've never seen that before?" Someone with a thick New York ascent asks. "That's the new years ball, we drop a new one over the old one every new years eve, but you came too early to see the new one drop over this one."

"Sayuki-san. I don't understand what he's saying." Rikka says

Sayuki sighs as well. "I can't understand him either."

"Right." The New Yorker said in response. "Well, great, I gotta go my job at a fast food place."

As the New Yorker leaves for his job, Rikka notices the time.

"Oh, it's already lunch time," she says. "Why don't we grab something to eat?"

"Sure!" Sayuki nods.

They notice a restaurant called Burger King and a Japanese restaurant.

"Oh, those look nice!" Sayuki says. "Let's go to the Japanese restaurant!"

So they went to the Japanese restaurant. And to their surprise none of the employees spoke Japanese.

A couple of minutes later, after eating they left and went back to exploring the city

The couple explored the city for a couple hours more until sunset. They had seen many things that they haven't saw since they first came to this city.

"I'm really enjoying this." Rikka says

"Me, too!" Sayuki says as she links arms with her lover. "I'm glad we took this chance to come out here by ourselves."

"Oh, I heard that there's a pool in this hotel, Sayuki-san." Rikka says

"Really!?" Sayuki gasps happily. "Well then, what are we waiting for? I DID bring our swimsuits, so let's get back to the hotel and put them on!"

"Alright."

So as the two got changed into their swimsuits, Rikka notices a diving board.

"Oh, this looks like fun." Rikka walks over towards it and jumps off the board, flipping and successfully makes a perfect dive.

Sayuki applauds. "Oh, that is amazing! Let me try!"

She goes over and tries to do the same thing, but accidentally slips and falls off the board before she can even jump.

Rikka laughs and puts her hand out towards her lover to help her out of the water.

"Sayuki-san, are you alright?" Rikka asks

Sayuki noded her head to show that she's ok.

"That's good," Rikka says as she looks over towards a vending machine. "Oh, do you want a drink? I'm kind of thirsty."

"Yes, I would like some juice," Sayuki replies.

"Got it."

She gets up to get the drinks while Sayuki sits on at a table. Just then, a couple girls who are older than her appear and sit next to her. The pink haired girl feels very uncomfortable around those two.

"C-can I help you?" she asks.

"Sorry, but do you know the where the... Wow~ what kind of shampoo do you use?" One of them asked.

"Wh-what?" Sayuki is surprised to have one of them ask that question. "Oh, um...well, I just use normal kind of shampoo."

"But you smell really nice~!" the other says as she takes a few locks of her hair and smells it. "Mm~! Yup! They do smell sweet."

"Like strawberries," the first girl says as she takes a whiff.

As Rikka arrives back with the two drinks, she notices the the crowd of girls around her lover.

"What are they doing?" she whispers to herself. She quickly runs over toward the girls and frowns. "Excuse me?"

One girl turns toward her. "Oh, who are you?"

"I'm Rikka and I can see that you're surrounding Sayuki-san," Rikka replies.

"Oh. Well, um... Nice to meet you. I guess." One of the girls says. (I'm really running out of things to say.) The same girl thinks to herself.

"So. What are you doing around Sayuki-san?" Rikka asks.

Then another girl showed up, but this one seemed like she was 16 years old.

"Um, excuse me." The Orange haired girl asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Rikka asks.

"I want to ask you something." the orange haired girl says.

"Have you happen to see a hedgehog cosplaying as Deadpool?" The Orange haired girl asked.

"Yes, I believe I have," Rikka replies. "Do you know who he is? Where is he now?"

"Yeah... He's my boyfriend." She replied

Sayuki gasps. "No way! He is!?"

"Is he really human!?" Rikka asks.

"Well. Ever heard the phrase 'Never judge a book by it's cover.?' That's one way to describe him." She replied in response.

Rikka is still confused. "Come again?"

"When he's not in the suit. He has yellow fur, he looks like super sonic, except he can't fly, and isn't cocky, well at times he isn't, and is very sensitive when we have-." As she got cut off.

"STOP, STOP!" A yellow hedgehog yelled.

As Rikka and Sayuki are given a feeling of Dejia Vu.

"I-is that...the hedghog we saw yesterday?" Sayuki stutters.

"I believe so," Rikka replies.

"Oh. You maybe wondering why aren't you wearing the suit? Well that's because I'm not a cosplayer all the time." The yellow hedgehog says. "This guy's got the right idea." As he points to the janitor. "He wore the brown pants."

Rikka and Sayuki stare at the two. They couldn't believe what they saw.

"I guess, I should introduce myself." The yellow hedgehog says as he clears his throat. "My name is fig2090, and I am a student of Sewanhaka high school."

"I'm Rikka and this is my girlfriend Sayuki," Rikka gestures her hand towards the pink haired girl.

"Nice to meet you," Sayuki bows.

"The only reason why is here is because my girlfriend got a summer job as a lifeguard in here, and begged me to come with her." Fig says. "That and I hear there's an arcade place."

"And as in girlfriend, he means me." The Orange haired girl replied. "I'm Ayano minegishi, and I'm also a student of Sewanahaka high school."

"Nice to meet you, Ayano-san!" Sayuki bows.

"So... What grade are you in Rikka?" Fig asks.

"I'm a first year in St. Michael's Girl's Academy and so is Sayuki-san," Rikka answers.

"I see," Ayano says. "That makes sense why you two are a couple."

"Wow." Fig replies. "Because you see, me and Ayano are going to 11th grade in September."

Sayuki brightens. "Oh, wow! Congrats!"

"So, you going to 11th grade as well?" Fig asks.

"Mm-hmm," Rikka replies.

"I see."

"Hey!" Ayano says. "Why don't we all change and head somewhere special? I would like to do a double date with you girls~!"

"Like the movies, or a fancy dinner. But seeing how I don't have the money to afford to go to a fancy dinner. Movies it is." Fig suggests.

"Oh, goodie!" Ayano says as she turns towards her boyfriend. "So, what movie do you want to see?"

"You know me. Captain America Civil War. Because let's face it Ayano, we've seen the previous MCU films, from Iron Man to Ant-Man. That and Spider-Man is in the film." Fig replied.

"Alright. Let's go there," Ayano says.

So as the four got changed, they arrived at AMC theater.

"So, Rikka. Ever experienced a movie in 3D?" Fig asks.

"No, I haven't," the green haired girl says.

"I haven't either," Sayuki says. "But I heard that a 3D experience sounds like fun."

"Your right Sayuki. After all, I've seen movies in 3D if their in 3D, like Avengers Age of Ultron, and Star Wars: The Force Awakens." Fig replies as he selects the film from the touchscreen display.

"Oh, then we should watch in 3D," Ayano suggests. "Let's go, you guys~!"

So as the four arrived at the auditorium showing the movie that they're going to see, fig notices that the AMC first look is over.

"First look always goes behind-the-scenes of anything in media. Which AMC is the only one to have that kinda of exclusive access." Fig says as he puts on his Real D 3D glasses.

Rikka puts on hers. "I'm so excited~!"

"Before a movie begins there's usually going to be trailers for other movies, some in 3D." Fig acknowledged.

"Oh, i would love to see those!" Sayuki says as she puts on her 3D glasses.

"Oh, look it's starting!" Ayano says as she points at the big screen.

As the trailers begin they were for the following:

Suicide Squad

X-Men Apocalypse

Finding Dory

Star Trek Beyond

Rouge One: a Star Wars story

And Doctor Strange.

As the lights dimmed, the AMC feature presentation id appeared and disappeared, and the first scene played , followed by the Marvel Studios logo.

As the film ended and the credits were rolling, fig stayed seated.

"Are you staying?" Rikka asks.

"I'm just waiting for the After Credits scene, because every Marvel film has one." Fig answers.

As fig expected, the After Credits scene came, the screen then cut to the Marvel Studios logo, the screen then says "Spider-Man will return."

"Hey." Fig said to the other three after leaving the auditorium

"Yes?" Rikka says as she turns around.

"I guess I was the only one to see the After Credits scene?" Fig asks.

"Probably," Ayano says.

"I had no idea that there was more," Sayuki says.

"Well, there's no helping it now." Rikka says.

Ayano stretches out her arms. "Ahh. Well, me and Fig have to go now. Thank you so much for your time."

"Oh, no problem," Rikka says as she shakes her hand.

"See you later!" Sayuki says as she waves.

"Later. Oh, you mind visiting my hotel room tomorrow?" Fig asks.

"Oh, what for?" Rikka asks.

"You know, to hang out, show some of my films, and gaming." Fig answers.

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Sayuki replies. "We want to see some of your stuff!"

"Excellent," Fig says as he smiles. He takes Ayano's hand.

As the two arrived back to their hotel room Rikka gently puts her breasts against Sayuki's

"Ah...wh-what are you doing...Rikka-san..." Sayuki says softly.

"We haven't done this since we got here," Rikka replies.

"Ah...b-but pressing these against me is..."

"It's alright..." Rikka whispers as she rubs her breasts more.

"Ahh...nn. So good." Rikka says.

The rubbing continues until Rikka takes off Sayuki's shirt.

"Ah! R-Rikka-san!"

"It's alright," the green haired girl assures her. "I got you." She begins to nibble at her nipple.

"Nn...Ah...it hurts...Ah!"

"So soft...your breasts are so soft, Sayuki-san..."

The nibbling continued until Sayuki gently kissed Rikka's breast.

"Ah! S-Sayuki-san..."

"It's my turn, Rikka-san," Sayuki whispers.

As Sayuki processed to take off Rikka's shirt.

"Let's do it together, Rikka-san..." Sayuki whispers.

"Sure, let's." Rikka nods in agreement.

As they processed to nibble on each other's nipples.

The two continue to have sex until they had reached their climax and lie down on the bed next to each other.

However, as Rikka and Sayuki were having a good time in New York. Risa's concern for where the two were was more noticeable.

"I'm so worried about her," the pink haired girl says. She is often checking her phone to see if any text messages or even calls were even returned. "Where could she be?"

"Aw, just forget about her, Risa~!" Miya says as she hugs her. "We have our time alone, aren't we?"

Risa doesn't answer. If Rikka doesn't answer soon, then she's going to have to find her herself. But who will she turn to for information?

 **Leave your reviews, you can even talk about the sex scene even. Until then, May the force be with you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back. This is chapter 3. So this is one of the last chapters Yuri and I wrote. Hope you enjoy.**

Then came the next day, as promised Rikka and Sayuki visited fig's hotel room.

"Welcome," the hedgehog says. "Do you want to see any movies or play some games?"

"Sure thing!" Rikka replies. "What do you have?"

"Well, I have the Gold Widescreen VHS of Titanic, which is Three hours and Fourteen minutes long, Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace in Widescreen on VHS and DVD, along with Episode 2: Attack of the Clones in Fullscreen on VHS and Widescreen on DVD, and my personal favorite Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith on DVD, and I also have all the MCU films on Blu Ray, as for games, I have Smash Bros. , Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, Nintendoland, and Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed all on Wii U." Fig replied.

"By the way," Fig added "I managed to get Titanic on VHS in Widescreen for $0.69, talk about affordable."

"Or we could just talk about each other." Fig also suggested.

Sayuki examines all of the games and DVDs. "Those are so awesome! How were you able to afford all these?"

"Well, I purchased Star Wars Episode 1 on VHS and DVD, Star Wars Episode 2 on VHS and DVD, Star Wars Episode 3 on DVD, Iron Man ultimate 2 disc edition, Iron Man 3, and Ant-Man on Amazon, I got my Wii U the day after I graduated from 9th grade along with Smash Bros., I got the other films in Phase 1 for Christmas, the other films in Phase 2 for my birthday, and Titanic from tri-county, and my other 3 Wii U games from GameStop." Fig answered.

"Oh, and I also have the Bean Boozeled challenge." Fig added.

"So, what of the four things I acknowledged do you want to do first?" Fig asks.

Sayuki takes the box full of beans. "These are...very unusual."

"That's the point," Fig says. "It's sort of like a game. Here, you take this spinner and you take which ever bean it lands on. But the tricky part of it is the taste. You can get either the sweet ones or the nasty ones, depending on which bean you pick."

Rikka makes a disgusted face. "eww"

"Oh! I wanna play!" Sayuki raises a hand up. "This looks like an interesting game~!

"I'll go first." Fig said as he turned the spinner. "Peach or Barf. This can only end one way." As all three grabbed one bean. "The worst part is that they don't smell like anything."

"Oh, well." Fig says. "Down the hatch." As they bite into the Bean.

After chewing for about a minute, Rikka makes a disgusted face.

"Ugh! I think I ate the barf part!" She spits the bean in to a cup.

"I think I ate barf, too!" Sayuki groans.

"Wow! Looks like I got the yummy one," Fig says. "Next!" He spins the spinner and it lands on, "Liquorish or Skunk Spray"

As they bit into the Bean.

Fig was gagging and coughing. "It's Skunk Spray. Oh, that was bad."

"Oh, I got Skunk Spray, too!" Rikka gags.

"Oh, my! I got liquorish!" Sayuki cheers.

"Ok. You spin Rikka." Fig suggests.

Rikka spins the spinner and gets "Berry Blue or Toothpaste"

As they bit in to the Bean.

"It's toothpaste." Fig says. "It's not even nice toothpaste, it's like the ones you get from the dentist."

"Ah, I agree!" Sayuki says. She takes her turn to spin the spinner.

As the spinner lands on "Coconut or Baby Wipes"

A minute later

"It's baby wipes." Fig says.

"I got coconut! Rikka says.

"Me, too!" Sayuki adds.

Now was fig's turn to spin. As the spinner landed on "Juicy Pear or Booger"

"They look like boogers too." Fig commented.

A minute later.

"It's booger. Oh that is bad. Was it the skunk spray that I said was bad. The skunk spray was by far the worst." Fig says.

"Oh, gosh! It's a booger!" Rikka exclaims. "Tastes exactly like one!"

"You know, Ayano was supposed to be here today, because she only works on Fridays." Fig says.

"I am here." The Orange haired girl said.

"Oh, hey, Ayano-chan!" Sayuki greets.

"Whatcha doing, you guys?" Ayano asks as she sits down next to Fig.

"We're playing this weird game called the "Beanboozeled Challenge" Rikka replies.

"Oh! Fig and I used to play it, but got fed up with it because of the beans," Ayano says.

"Well this is awkward." Fig says

"Well, Anyone want to play NBA Jam?" Fig asks

"It's alright," Ayano says. "Anyways, let's continue playing this game."

"Alright, it's my turn," Rikka says as she spins the spinner

As the spinner lands on "Tutti Fruity or Stinky Socks"

"The pattern reminds me of Patrick Star." Fig comments.

A minute later

"It's Stinky Socks." Fig says

"Ah, Stinky Socks are horrible!" Sayuki cries in alarm.

"I got Tutti Fruity." Ayano says.

"I got one, too!" Rikka says.

"Alright, my turn!" Sayuki says as she spins the spinner.

As the spinner landed on "Chocolate Pudding or Canned Dog Food"

A minute later, nobody got Chocolate Pudding

"It's Canned Dog Food." Fig says gagging and coughing. "Oh my God, nope we're done."

"Yeah, let's stop," Ayano says. "Hey! Let's play a video game! What's the best you have, Fig?"

"I suggested NBA Jam, the tournament edition. That gives me an idea!" Fig says.

"Oh, what is it?" Rikka asks.

"You and me, Rikka, we'll be going up against Ayano and Sayuki, we'll be playing the arcade version of Tournament Edition. By the way, Rikka, how good are you at NBA Jam?" Fig suggests and asks.

"That sounds like fun!" Sayuki says. "Let's go for it!"

As the four arrived to the arcade machine of NBA Jam tournament edition fig typed in the initials SCO and the birthday of July 6th.

"My actual birthday is January 16th." Fig says. "I'm just doing this to unlock an Easter egg in the arcade version."

Ayano did the same by typing the initials SUB and the birthday of November 7th.

"I was born the same day as fig was." Ayano says.

"Oh, I see." Rikka says.

After doing that, the girls and Fig start the game.

"So, how good are you at NBA Jam, Rikka?" Fig asks.

"Mmm...I'm not that good to be honest," the green haired girl replies. "I've never even played this game before."

"To be fair the only NBA game I played was Maximum Hangtime, and first time playing, I won by one point, as Dennis Rodman, that's a true story." Fig says.

"Mm...I see." Rikka looks at the controller. "Now, how do I play this?"

"Well, you use the joystick to move, you press the turbo button, which is the white one, to run, you press the blue button to pass to your teammate in offense and to steal the ball in defense, and you press the red button to shoot in offense or to block in defense." Fig says.

Rikka starts fiddling with the controls, but her character couldn't act properly, meaning Fig's character is able to steal the ball and make a perfect shot.

"This takes a learning curve, Rikka." Fig says.

"Hmm...this is really difficult," Rikka says.

Sayuki didn't seem to have a problem with hers and manages to make two shots.

As fig's character processed to make a slam dunk.

"Boomshakalaka!" The announcer says as the backboard breaks.

"Must be the shoes." Fig replies.

"Line in the game." Fig says.

"You're really good!" Rikka exclaims as she fails yet again to get the ball as another player steals the ball. "Is there some secret strategy to this? Because I'm really bad at this."

"Well, if you press turbo and shoot you can shove players." Fig says.

Rikka hits the controls and smiles at her improvement. "I finally got a shot!"

"Congrats, you got 3 points." Fig says.

After game.

"I WON BY ONE POINT!" Fig yelled. "I WON BY ONE POINT!"

Ayano just smiles. "It's been a long time since I played with him like this. He's a pro at this."

"But still, good game." Fig says. " I won by one point."

"I'm gonna try the Kinect." Fig says.

"On second thought, let's watch a movie." Fig says.

"What movie do you want to watch this time?" Rikka asks.

"Well, I did list a lot of movies, and since the Kinect is only good with the Dance central games, Imma go with Titanic." Fig replies.

"Cool, let's go, then!" Ayano says.

So as the four arrive back to the main part of the room fig pulled out a gold double slip case with two VHS tapes.

"Keep in mind, the film is Three hours and Fourteen minutes long." Fig says.

"Ah, okay," Sayuki says.

"We have time to watch this movie until we have to go anyways," Rikka says.

"Great, then let's watch it," Fig says.

As the film began there was no feature presentation logo, just the warning.

Three hours and Eight minutes later.

"I'm surprised this won the 97 award for best pic-." As fig was cut off by a kiss from Ayano.

"Sorry. I just wanted to do that," the orange haired girl giggles.

Fig blushes in embarrassment. "We have guests that just witnessed what we just did."

**Meanwhile**

"Miya, do you have the plane tickets?" Risa asks.

"Got them right here," the black haired girl replies, holding them up.

Risa found out from Rikka's mother that she's in New York with Sayuki, so she and Miya decided to fly there and see what's going on.

As soon as they boarded on, Risa noticed a red haired girl that had the same hair style as her.

"Who is that girl?" she says to herself.

As the plane took off, Risa was curious of who that girl is.

She looks over at the seat diagonal from her, who is playing on her laptop.

Even then she then looked over at the seat behind her and saw a girl who noticed her looking at the seats.

Risa still stares at the girl. "Who is she?"

Then the one behind her spoke.

"Her name is Kaori," the violet haired girl says from behind her. "And the blue haired girl next to her is Amane."

"Oh, ok. But what's your name?" Risa asks.

"I'm Makoto," the violet haired girl replies. "And this girl next to me is Koharu."

"Nice to meet you~!" the short haired girl says as she waves.

"I'm Risa. The girl next to me is Miya." Risa replies.

"Nice to meet you," Miya says, smiling.

In response Makoto gently smiled.

"So, I see you're headed to New York, right?" the violet haired girl asks.

"Yes, my friend happens to be there," Risa replies.

"What about you?" Miya asks.

"Amane discovered this brochure from a classmate and was so excited that she wanted to take all of us," Makoto replies.

As Risa looked at the brochure, she recognized a familiar location in New York.

"Times Square," she says to herself.

"What is it, Risa?" Miya looks over at the brochure.

"N-nothing." Risa replied.

'Rikka must be in that place,' she thinks to herself. 'I have to find her and make her tell me what's going on and why she didn't tell me in the first place.'

 **Leave your reviews as always. Until then, May the force be with you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Back. Time for chapter 4. This is the last chapter me and Yuri wrote and finished. So from here on out for the rest of the story will be co-written by Kuuga. Let's begin.**

Back in New York.

"Well, the only thing we didn't do was talk." Fig says.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ayano asks.

"Well, I think we should talk about our school lives, personally." Fig replied. "Let's start with you two."

"And by that I mean you, Rikka." Fig added.

"Okay," Rikka says.

"Same with you, Sayuki." Fig added.

"Okay." Sayuki replies.

"So, what do you like to do in school?" Ayano asks.

"Mostly eat lunch with Sayuki-san," Rikka replies.

"Are you part of any clubs?" Fig asks.

"I'm on the track team," Rikka answers

"To be fair, I'm surprised that I finally got to be friends with a lesbian couple." Fig says to himself.

"Are there any other couples in your school?" Fig asks.

"Yes, there are," Rikka says. "There is one girl that I know that has a girlfriend, too. Her name is Risa, but I call her Risa-nee. We are childhood friends."

"A childhood friend, I'm kinda jealous, because I don't remember any friend I had in my childhood." Fig replied.

"That's so sad," Sayuki says.

"What about you, Ayano?" Rikka asks. "What's your school life like?"

"Oh, me. Well, umm... My school life is fun." Ayano awkwardly says.

"I think my favorite part of school is when me and Fig have... sex." Ayano says.

Sayuki gasps. "Y-you two...have sex with each other!?"

"As sad as this is, yeah, we have sex." Fig replies.

Rikka and Sayuki clearly want to know how they do it, but didn't want to ask.

"You two do have... (gulp) sex, right?" Fig asks.

Rikka nods, swallowing hard as well.

"Y-you know what?" Sayuki says. "Let's talk about something else!"

"Y-yeah, I couldn't agree more!" Fig replied. "S-so, have you played a g-game called seaman?"

"No," Rikka replies. "What is 'Seaman'?"

"First off, no this is not semen, as in... You know, think of this as a virtual pet game, a weird one, but still creative, sadly the game was only released on Dreamcast." Fig replied. "Anyways, have done any counseling, Sayuki?"

"No, I haven't," Sayuki replies. "At least, I didn't have any problems while I was there. Have you?"

"Of course not. Are you into any hobbies?" Fig asks.

Rikka rubs her cheek. "Hmm... well, I do love to exercise and that's why I'm on the track team. What about you?"

"Guitar player, vocalist, gamer, film viewer, and runner." Fig replied.

"Do you have any other friends, outside of Sayuki and Risa?" Fig asks.

"Oh, lots!" Rikka replies. "But we rarely spend time together as a whole except for the time at the beach. It was a lot of fun."

"Same here, I'm even friends with the members of a band from Japan. But most of my friends are American. What are your other friends names?" Fig replied and asks.

"Mai-sama, Reo-sama, Nanami-san, Yuuna-sama, Kaede-sama, Sara-sama, Takako-sensei and Runa-san," Rikka replies.

"As for my friends names are, Luigi, Shadow, Tigger, Jradgex, JonTron, Anthony, Ian, Chris, Shawn, Mio, Ritsu, that all the names I can think of." Fig says.

"You should know there's a difference between our school and your school." Fig says.

"What's different about your school, Fig?" Rikka asks.

"We would have no school on Saturdays and Sundays." Fig replied.

"Are you surprised by that difference?" Fig asks.

"Yes, we are," Rikka replies. "We never knew that your school has some differences from our school."

"That and we didn't have Easter in April, but in March. I can't tell you how many April born babies and Easter born babies were offended and insulated by that." Fig says.

"Oh, my!" Sayuki says.

"So, Rikka, can you tell me more about your other friends?" Fig asks.

"Mai and Reo are the most popular couple of St. Michaels, Kaede and Sara are cousins who are also a couple, Takako-sensei and Runa-san are a couple, but they are really 10 years apart and finally Risa-nee and Miya-sama are one of the Best Couples," Rikka explains.

"Hmmm... I can see Mai and Reo being popular, but insect and loli, Ooookkkkay, I guess, but Risa and Miya being the best, if I was judging I'd say you and Sayuki are the best couple." Fig replied

"Awwww~! Thank you!" Sayuki immediately hugs Rikka. "I'm glad you think so~!"

Rikka blushes, but smiles at the compliment.

"As for me, Luigi is completely moe, but in a good way, Shadow is a PlayStation fanboy, Tigger is, ummm... That, Jradgex and JonTron are collectors of games, mostly retro, fellow game review, like I used to be, Anthony and Ian mostly rely on toilet humor, sometimes, Chris and Shaun are kinda racist and mostly make fun of the guy who made Family Guy, Mio is mostly the most normal, but don't talk about blood or gore, let's just say borrower's not her thing." Fig explained.

"Your friends sound interesting," Rikka says.

"Yeah, exactly." Fig replied.

**Meanwhile**

Risa and Miya had gotten off the plane when they arrived in New York.

"Oh boy. I knew I should have studied more english." Risa whispered

"Don't worry," Miya says. "I'll handle this." She sees a foreiner and asks for some directions. Her English is very fluent and understandable.

"What did she say?" Risa asks.

"She said that the quickest way to Manhattan is through Penn station." Miya replied.

"Great! Then, let's go!"

With that, Risa and Miya go to the Penn Station and thankfully catch the train in time.

 **Leave your reviews, again as always. Until then, May the force be with you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, it's me again, now for chapter 5. This is the first chapter to be co-written by Kuuga. But keep in mind, her english isn't that good, so don't make fun at her for that. Also, Yuri helped with majority of this chapter, so, let's continue.**

Back in the hotel room

Ayano was staring at Sayuki's chest.

"J-just where are you looking?" the pink haired girl covers her chest while blushing.

"I'm just wondering...how you grow those so big..." Ayano says.

"Ayano, your not Jealous, are you?" Fig asks.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" She asks.

"You've been staring at them for 15 minutes," Rikka says.

"And you've been making a weird breathing noise." Fig added.

"Okay, I'm a little jealous." Ayano says.

"It's not that big of a deal," Rikka says.

"I know, it's just that...I want to have a chest as big as Sayuki's," Ayano says.

"Your that envious, huh?" Fig asks.

Ayano just nods.

"Don't be jealous, Ayano-chan," Sayuki says. "Things like this take some time, you know?"

Then someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Fig says. As he opens the door only to see a blue haired girl. He closes the door. "Another Otaku, I already have trouble with one." Fig says.

"Who is that girl?" Rikka asks.

"Nobody important," Fig says, crossing his arms.

However, the door opens again and Ayano sees the blue haired girl having a desperate look in her eyes.

"Awww. She's so cute." Ayano says while looking at the blue haired girl.

"Can't you bring her in, I mean look at her face." Ayano asks.

Fig sighs "Fine, you can come in."

The blue haired girl skips inside with three other girls following her.

"Sorry for closing the door on you, it's just that, I don't know." Fig says.

"So... what are your names?" Fig asks.

"I'm Amane!" The blue haired girl replies. "And this is Kaori!"

"I'm Makoto," the purple haired girl says.

"And I'm Koharu!" the short haired girl says.

"Nice to meet you all!" Sayuki waves.

"My name is fig2090, and this is my girlfriend Ayano minegishi." Fig says.

"Hello!" Ayano greets.

"I'm Rikka and this is my girlfriend, Sayuki," Rikka says as she gestures her hand towards the pink haired girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Sayuki says, bowing.

"So, Amane, what brings you to New York?" Fig asks.

"Wait. Is that a brochure?" Fig asks.

"Yes!" Amane holds it up. "I got this from some girl and I thought it would be fun!"

"Hmm... Why do I get the feeling that this brochure looks familiar." Fig says to himself.

"What is it, Fig?" Ayano asks.

"N-nothing." Fig says.

"Wait. This brochure is from 2001." Fig says.

"Whoa, really?" Rikka says. "I did not know that."

"Makes sense, since I would have been 1. Year. Old. Wait, Amane don't tell me you attend St. Michael as well." Fig says.

"Indeed I do~!" Amane replies. "In fact, all of us attend there."

"I knew it, seems like your all going to be first years in March, I assume?" Fig asks.

Kaori nods. "Yep."

"Then get used to your senpais in the eventual second year." Fig says.

"Think of it this way, Here and in Japan supply and demand, over in say Vietnam, communism." Fig says. "That explains why both the U.S. and Japan use NTSC."

"I see." Makoto says.

"That also explains why you got Phantom Menace on Lazerdisc, because lazerdisc was more popular in Japan than here in the states." Fig says.

"Wow!" Sayuki says. "That film is really interesting!"

"Yeah, so here in the states, we got the film in fullscreen or pan and scan and Widescreen on VHS, in 2000, the film came out in 1999, then a year later the film came out on DVD in Widescreen, then pan and scan the following year. Overseas there's the said lazerdisc, there's also VCDs." Fig explains.

Rikka smiles. "That's some very interesting information, Fig."

Fig blushes, but smiles at the complement.

Then Ayano hugs Fig from behind.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Fig asks.

"Do you mind...if we do this... here... right now?" Ayano whispers in his ear.

Fig gently nods his head in agreement.

Ayano unbuttons her shirt, exposing her breasts. "Let's start then."

Fig knowing how embarrassing this is doing this in front of his new friends,

nibbled on Ayano's nipple.

"Ah...y-yes...right there..." Ayano moaned in pleasure.

"Can... You touch me as well?" Fig whispered.

Ayano knew exactly what place he wanted to be touched, so she started touching his "sensitive" spot.

"Nn...Ah...y-yeah...right there." Fig whispered.

As the two were having sex, Rikka noticed fig's face burning bright red.

Fig and Ayano continued to have sex, until they both reached their climax.

"That...was so embarrassing," the heghog says.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Great, just great, I can't imagine how much more embarrassing this could get." Fig says as he heads toward the door.

"Hello?" Ayano says. She sees a girl with pink hair with another girl with long dark hair. "Oh, hey. Who are you?"

"I'm Risa and this is Miya." The pink haired girl replies.

"Oh, your friend told me about you." Fig says.

Risa looks over at Rikka. "Rikka!"

"Ah! R-Risa-nee!" The green haired girl gasps. "Wh-what are you doing here!?"

Tears start appearing as the pink haired girl hugs her childhood friend. "Rikka! Rikka, I was so worried about you!"

"Is she always that emotional, Miya?" Fig asks.

"She just misses her," Miya replies.

"Hmm... I can see that happening with most childhood friends." Fig says.

Rikka pulls Risa away and tilts her head in confusion. "How did you know where I was?"

"Your mother told me where you were." Risa replied.

"Wait. Rikka, you live with your parents?" Fig asks.

"I used to. Now I live in an apartment on my own," Rikka answers.

"Same here, except I live in a house in long island, and I would say that the house was my mother's house, but I've been resisting to tell you my past, after I started living on my own, but Ayano lives with me." Fig says.

"But then again, I do find living with the person your in love with to be cliche." Fig added.

"Say, why don't we all go out and do something together since we're all here?" Ayano asks, clasping her hands together. "I heard that there's an arcade somewhere down the block."

"Oh, COUNT ME IN!" Fig excitedly replied.

"Great!" Ayano says. "Let's go!"

On the way to the arcade place.

"So, Risa, how long have you known Miya?" Fig asks.

"I've known her since we entered St. Michaels," Risa replies.

"My guess for you and Miya is that you didn't know Ayano is my girlfriend." Fig says.

"Please don't let it be Chuck E. Cheese, Please don't let it be Chuck E. Cheese, Please don't let it be Chuck E. Cheese," Fig prayed as Sayuki heard over what fig was saying.

"And here we are!" Ayano says.

"Phew, Thank God it's not Chuck E. Cheese." Fig says as the ten enter the arcade.

Amane grabs Kaori and drags her further into the arcade. "Come on, come on! There's so many games that we can play!"

"H-hold on!"

"Well, what do you want to do, Risa?" Miya asks as she takes her hand.

"I'm not sure exactly," Risa replies.

"Rikka, remember how I said one of my hobbies is as a guitarist?" Fig asks.

"Oh, yes. I remember," Rikka replies.

"That's why Imma gonna play guitar hero arcade." Fig says.

"Oh, wow!" Sayuki says. "I wanna see you play!"

"Well, sure I don't mind you watching me play." Fig says.

So as the three arrive at the Guitar Hero Arcade machine, Rikka notices how the Guitar looks.

Fig goes over towards the guitar hero arcade, inserts his coins and presses start.

"Lets see um... Yeah I'm going on expert mode. Which song do want me to do?" Fig says and asks.

"I think I managed to find a song that fits me pretty well." Fig says.

"Oh, what is it?" Rikka asks.

"Mississippi queen, from 1970." Fig replies.

As fig was playing the song, he sang along.

After the song.

"I passed that song." Fig says.

"Do you want to try, Rikka?" Fig asks.

"Sure. I'll give it a try." Rikka replied.

While that was happening Ayano was playing Rampage: World Tour.

"Oh, this sounds like fun," Risa says as she come along side Ayano with Miya with her.

"All I know is two things, one, Fig keeps playing the game for some reason, and two, the game is made by Midway, the same company that made Mortal Kombat." Ayano says.

"Midway?" Risa said confused.

"Yep," Fig says.

"That's the same company that made the game "Mortal Kombat'," Miya states.

"Miya, I didn't know you play Mortal Kombat." Fig says.

"Nah, I just know the facts," Miya says modestly.

"Ok. Quick question, is it true that your the smartest person in St. Michael's?" Fig asks.

"Why yes, I am~!" Miya replies. "I am known as a genius, even by my girlfriend, Risa."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Ayano says. "When ever me and Fig go to bed, I always let him sleep on my breasts."

"Gyah!" Fig responded as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, you are a cute little guy anyways," Miya says with a smile.

"...I'm 16 years old." Fig replied.

Miya giggles. "Still, look how small you are-"

"Stop it!" Fig shouts with a major blush on his face.

"Jeez, and I thought Ayano was a pervert." Fig says.

"Am I really a pervert?" Ayano asks.

"What I also know about Rampage: World Tour is that SEGA and Fox Interactive also made the arcade version." Fig says.

"That's amazing," Risa says.

"Heh, not to get cocky or anything, but when it comes to gaming, your looking at an expert." Fig says.

Fig starts the game and Risa and Miya watch him.

"I'm choosing Ralph. I always like to call him the original Wreck-it Ralph. He would destroy a city before he could even say, 'I'm gonna wreck it!'" Fig says.

As the game finished.

"Sigh, as I figured," Fig says as the final scene plays. "That happens."

As the final scene had the monsters shrunk down enough to enter the spaceship and one the monsters jumped into the middle of Dr. Elizabeth Veronica's breasts.

Fig wasn't that surprised, but Risa on the other hand.

"Wh-whoa!" Risa gasps.

"So remember when I said that I'm a gaming expert?" Fig asks.

"Yes?" Risa says.

"I just proved my point." Fig says.

As fig walked off back to the Guitar Hero Arcade machine, Miya followed him.

"Here, let me give it a try," Miya says.

"Huh?" Fig says. "You played?"

"I know all the basics," Miya puts it on expert and starts playing.

"Alright, give that a shot." Fig says. "Huh? Oh, Rikka, I-I'm sorry if I left you there!"

"N-no, that's okay!" Rikka says.

"Oh, phew, Thank god, oh and Miya is going to play Guitar Hero, she followed me." Fig says.

Rikka looks over and notices the dark haired girl hitting all the right buttons at a very fast pace. "Wow! She's a pro at this!"

"S-She's more of a pro then me." Fig says.

Miya finishes the song and casually puts it back. "It's a bit too easy for me."

"G-good for you..." Fig says, keeping himself under control.

Fig then turned his head and saw the Deal or No Deal arcade machine.

"Wait, what is Sayuki doing playing Deal or No Deal?!" Fig asked.

"I didn't know this would be included," Rikka says.

"Usually, when the host makes an offer to me, I just hit no deal, but I would never get, the one with the most tickets." Fig says. "Wait, Rikka, I didn't know you watch Deal or No Deal."

"I haven't watched this show, but I'm surprised that Sayuki-san is playing it," Rikka replies.

So as the two arrived to where Sayuki is, Fig realised that she was about to start.

"Well, this is interesting," Miya says. "I wonder what she'll do for the money she'll pick?"

"Sayuki, I'm just going to assume that the 200 tickets reward in briefcase twelve." Fig says.

"Twelve you say?" Sayuki selects it and it reads "Deal or No Deal"

"Go with that, but let me just say something, I NEVER get the the case with the most tickets, as a personal case, so I have faith in briefcase numero twelve, also hit No Deal." Fig says.

Sayuki hits "No Deal"

"You have to chose four briefcases you want to get rid of. Rikka, Miya, any suggestions?" Fig asks.

"Go for the 9th one," Rikka suggests.

"No, go for the 11th one," Miya says.

Risa is rubbing her chin, but wasn't sure what to choose since she hasn't played before.

"Oh, Risa. Didn't realize you were behind me." Fig says.

"No, it's alright." Risa looks over at the game Sayuki is playing. "I'm soooo confused."

"Don't worry, the only time you'll probably get less confused is with the offers the banker makes." Fig says.

Sayuki selects the 11th case.

The eleventh case has 1 ticket.

"Good move." Fig says. "Um, select the case 1."

Sayuki selects that case.

The case reveals to have 2 tickets.

"Okay, Rikka, Miya, Risa, we only have ten seconds to make a suggestion of the third briefcase to remove." Fig says.

"Um...Um..." Sayuki is in a panic to choose one.

"Go with two." Fig suggests.

Sayuki selects it.

The case reveals to have 3 tickets.

"Risa... The least you can do is help." Fig says.

"I...don't know what to do..." Risa says as she rubs her chin.

"Just say which case you want to remove." Fig says.

"Don't you see the simplicity now?" Fig asks.

"Sure," Risa says.

A couple of cases later.

"Sayuki, I say we split the tickets evenly. If you get the 200 ticket reward." Fig says.

"Alright," Sayuki says.

As the personal case reveals to have the 200 tickets.

"H-HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!? I-I'm so happy I can die with no regrets, not really." Fig excitedly says.

"Wow!" Rikka says. "That's really awesome!"

"Now how to divide this evenly between the five of us, is the question." Fig says. "Any ideas, Sayuki?"

Sayuki rubs her chin. "Hmm...I'm not so sure..."

Miya raises her hand. "I got an idea."

"And your idea being?" Fig asks.

"Let's slit 40 tickets," Miya suggests.

"Seems fair enough, but then I would have to share my tickets with my girlfriend. Hard life whenever this happens, for me, at least." Fig says.

"Oh, I see," Rikka says.

Sayuki splits the tickets to everyone.

"By the way, have you seen that blue haired girl, Risa?" Fig asks.

"What girl?" Risa asks.

"Our eventual first year, Amane." Fig replies.

"No, I don't know her," Risa replies.

"Well, Rikka knows her, I know her, even Sayuki knows her." Fig says.

"I see." Risa says.

"Rikka, Sayuki, we should try and find her." Fig says.

Rikka looks around and finds Amane playing a shooting game. "There she is."

"She's playing, Terminator Salvation?" Fig asks.

"I believe so," Miya says.

"I think we should have Risa be introduced to her." Fig suggests

Amane is busy playing Terminator. She didn't even notice the girls and fig walking towards her.

"Have you seen Terminator Salvation, the film that the game is based on, Amane?" Fig asks.

"No, I haven't," Amane replies, her eyes still focused on the game. "But this looks like fun!"

"You should watch the movie before playing the game. The film's better than Terminator 3, but not as good as the first two. Oh, and I've got someone to introduce to you." Fig says.

"Hello," Risa says. "I'm Risa and this is my girlfriend, Miya."

"Nice to meet you," Miya says, bowing.

"Hmm... Rikka, have you noticed that you and Amane have the same hair style?" Fig asks.

"Eh?" Rikka looks over at the blue haired girl. "Oh, yeah! You're absolutely right! We do!"

"Hehe!" Amane giggles. "It's almost like we're twins!"

"Hmm... Twins. I can see that happening, almost." Fig says. "Huh, Sayuki, what are you thinking?"

"They sure look like twins when having the same hair style," Sayuki says.

"Your right, about that." Fig says. "By the way, Amane, do you know where Karoi is?"

"She's right over there, drinking some juice," Amane points towards the table where Kaori is sitting. "Apparently she wanted to take a break from games."

"Risa, now's your time to make a proper introduction to her. Without the help of Miya." Fig says.

Risa nods and walks over towards Kaori.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"I'm Risa." The pink haired girl says.

"Hi, I'm Kaori," the red haired girl says. "Pleased to meet you."

"Seems like things are going smooth. So far." Fig says.

"Miya, don't touch me, I already have a girlfriend." Fig added.

"You're so cuddly when I pick you up~!" Miya coos as she snuggles him.

"Ahh! PUTMEDOWN, PUTMEDOWN, PUTMEDOWN, PUTMEDOWN~!" Fig yelled helpless

"Um... Excuse me, Miya." Ayano says as she spotted fig.

People were staring at the dark haired girl holding a small yellow hedgehog with his arms flailing about. In an instant, Miya sets him down and Fig runs towards his girlfriend.

"T-thanks, Ayano." Fig says.

Ayano nods with a smile. "No problem."

"As I said, Miya, I already have a girlfriend, a perverted one, but still a girlfriend neither the less." Fig says.

"Aw! All I wanted was to have a little fun~!" Miya says.

"Well, we could do some fun stuff, but nothing that can make me die from embarrassment." Fig says.

"Fig, can we go somewhere, a bit more private?" Ayano asks.

"Private?" Fig asks.

"You know, just the two of us. And maybe, you know." Ayano says.

Fig blushes and glances down at the floor. "S-sure..." He knows for sure what she means.

"Well then, on we go." Ayano says as she takes fig's hand into an empty room.

As soon as the two entered the empty room, they kissed.

As they were kissing, Fig's fingers were already under Ayano's skirt, rubbing her womanhood.

"Nn...Ah...That feels so good." Ayano whispers in pleasure. "But I should also make you feel good as well."

As Ayano processed to Fig's sensitive spot.

"Nn...Ah...W-why does it always have to be me that also feels good...Ah." Fig asks in pleasure.

Fig and Ayano continued to have sex until reaching their climax.

"Oh, there you are! We've been looking for you two! where have you been?" Rikka asks to Fig. "Are you okay? Your face is red..."

"I-I'm fine." Fig says as he blushes heavily. "We were jus-"

"We were having sex." Ayano says with a smile before Fig could finish his sentence.

"Uh..." Rikka says trying her best to think of something to say something appropriate.

The girls besides Miya and Ayano, blushed as the silence continued.

"I-It's getting dark. Let's eat dinner and find a hotel for everybody." Fig suggested while looking his wrist watch. "Let's see... Rikka and Sayuki. You two already have a hotel to stay, right?"

"Yes, we have." Sayuki says.

"Got it. Amane, Kaori, Makoto and Koharu. Since you came here, I'm guessing you already made a reservation for a hotel to stay." Fig asks the four girls.

"Yes, we have." Kaori says to Fig.

"We did?" Amane asks Kaori as she tilts her head.

"We did! We made a call together, didn't we?" Kaori says with a serious face.

"I think she was sleeping at the time." Makoto explains.

"Hehe. That's no surprise." Koharu laughs.

"Geez! Don't just sleep whenever you want!" Kaori scolds Amane.

"Yeah, Yeah." Amane replies.

"Uh, I'm guessing that's a yes?" Fig says as he sweats a little.

"Yep!" Amane says as she raises he hand with a smile.

"How about you two?" Fig asks as he turns around him to face Risa and Miya.

"Oh... I think we haven't yet." Risa says with her fingers on her chin. "We were in a hurry, so we kinda forgot."

"You were in a hurry? What for?" Rikka suddenly asks her childhood friend.

"Because you went here without telling me anything! You got me worried sick, you know!" Risa says and scolds Rikka. "Make sure you tell me before you do something big like this!"

"Now, now. Risa, she's not a child anymore." Miya says trying to calm her lover as she puts her hand on her shoulders. "You should just forget her and be with me."

"You people sure are interesting." Fig laughs. "So what's your plan?"

"I guess there's no other choice but to make a reservation now. Miya can you do it for me?" Risa asks her girlfrind.

"My pleasure." Miya smiles. "Oh, I just remembered, My father's friend owns a hotel in New York. We should just stay there."

"Really?! Do you know where it is?" Ayano asks the black haired girl.

"Yes, I do."

"You've been to New York before?" Fig asks.

"Yes. I've been here a couple years ago." Miya says to the couple.

"You never told me about that before!" Risa says as she faces her girlfriend.

"I don't want to brag about little things." Miya says with a calmed smile.

"You just bragged about cutting an onion before to me, Miya-sama." Rikka smiles bitterly.

"C-Can you cut an onion?!" Miya says as she tries to compete with Rikka again.

"Calm down, you two." Sayuki says.

"Of course. Excuse me." Miya apologizes.

"Well, then. Anyone up for dinner?" Ayano asks.

"Oh! Me! I'm starving!" Figs says as jumps and raises his hand.

"I have been wanting to eat some American food since we came here." Sayuki says.

"Oh? What did you eat last time?" Kaori asks.

"We thought there were people that could speak Japanese at the sushi restaurant we ate from, but there were none." Rikka says as she giggles.

"I see." Fig says as he laughs. "Well McDonalds is American, I guess."

"We have McDonalds in Japan too." Koharu comments.

"I see." Ayano says as she thinks a good place to eat.

"I suggest we eat at River Cafe." Miya says.

"River Cafe?! That place is expensive as hell!" Fig says. "It costs like 130 dollars per person!"

"It's that expensive?" Miya asks as she tilts her head.

"Yeah! What are you, a celeb or something?" Fig asks with a surprised face.

"Wow, can you believe it, Sayuki-san?" Rikka asks her girlfriend.

"Umm... I find it quite normal, Rikka-san." Sayuki says while smiling bitterly.

"Oh, I almost forgot you're a very rich girl. Hehe." Rikka laughs.

"Hmm. Well, I think I can afford it, but..." Fig says.

"I'll take care of it." Miya says as she finishes making a reservation.

"Really?! Are you sure?" Ayano asks Miya, surprised.

"Yes. Because I'm the one who suggested we eat there." Miya smiles.

"M-Miya, How much did you bring?!" Risa asks as she panicked.

"Calm down, Risa. I know the person who owns the restaurant, so It'll be free." Miya says with a smile.

"Ah... That's good to hear." Risa says as she calms down.

"Well, thank, Miya. Shall we go, everybody?" Fig asks everyone.

"Yeah!" All the girls said and raised ther hand with a smile.

 **Leave your reviews as always, tell me what you like or something like that. Until then, May the force be with you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey old buddy, here's chapter 6. This one was mainly written by Kuuga. So, enjoy.**

As the ten were on their way to the River Cafe.

"Ayano, can you pass me your ipad?" Fig asks.

"Here you go." Ayano says as she passes the ipad to her lover. "Why?"

"I just wanted to check the model. ipad mini, huh." The hedgehog says as he looks at the ipad closely.

"And why do you want to check it all of the sudden?" Ayano asks smiling a little.

"Nah, nothing really." Fig says as he returns the ipad to his girlfriend.

"Miya-sama, do you know where the restaurant is?" Sayuki asks Miya while holding hands with her lover, Rikka.

"Yes. We'll be there in two minutes and thirty four seconds if we continue to walk at this speed." Miya says as she looks at the River cafe which is a little far away from where they were walking.

"H-How did she..." Rikka says in amaze.

"Are we there yet?" Amane says while putting her hands in front of her stomach. "I'm hungry!"

"We'll be there soon, Amane." Kaori says as she holds Amane's hand a little more tightly.

"Koharu, are you tired? I can carry you if you are." Makoto says to Koharu in concern.

"I'm fine, Makoto-chan, thank you." Koharu says and smiles at Makoto. "We were walking for just about five minutes. Don't worry."

"Were here!" Fig says with a smile.

"At last!" Amane says.

"Miya, could you talk to the waiter for us?" Ayano asks The black haired girl.

"Sure." Miya smiles and walks inside while holding hands with Risa to talk with waiter.

"Uh, Miya. I can wait outside, you know." Risa sweats.

"I don't want to leave you alone outside. Especially if Rikka-san is out there." Miya says to her lover as she hold Risa's hand even more tightly.

"How may I help you?" The woman in the counter asks the couple.

"We made a reservation for ten." Miya replies.

"May I ask your name?" The woman asks.

"Ayase." Miya shows her black card and says her family name.

"O-oh. Yes. Your table is ready, Miss Ayase. Please come." The woman says making nervous expression.

"Thank you." Miya says.

"Y-you had a black card..." Risa whispers to her girlfriend.

"Like I said, I don't want to brag about little things." Miya smiles and lets go of Risa's hand. "Risa, follow the woman as I call the others, okay?"

"Got it..." Risa says.

"I'll be back before you know it." Miya smiles and kisses her cheek, leaving Risa surprised.

(Outside the restaurant)

"And that's why Miya-sama kinda hates me." Rikka explains to the girls and Fig.

"Hahaha. I see." Fig says while laughing.

"That makes sense." Ayano says, laughing as well.

"Oh, She's back." Kaori says and point at Miya, walking outside the restaurant.

"Is the table ready?" Makoto asks the black haired girl.

"Yes. Follow me." Miya smiles and turns around.

"It's my first time eating here!" Sayuki says while looking around.

As they were entering the restaurant, a woman at the counter calls for them.

"Excuse me, did you made a reservation?" The woman asks politely.

"Uh... yes." Fig answered the woman.

"They're with me." Miya says to the woman.

"May I ask your name, miss?" The woman asks Miya once more.

Before Miya could talk the woman Miya spoke to earlier came to the counter and whispers something to the other woman.

"O-Oh! Miss Ayase. Excuse my rudeness. Please continue to your table." The woman says as she sweats heavily.

"Hey, have you done something to the staff here or something?" Fig asks Miya in a small voice.

"I would not do such a thing." Miya smiles as she waves at Risa, sitting at their seats.

"I'm back, sweetie." Miya says as she sits next to Risa and kisses her on the lips.

"M-Miya, We're in public..." Risa blushes trying to look away from Miya.

"Haha. Lovebirds. gotta love 'em huh?" Fig laughs.

"Everyone, have a sit." Miya says as everyone sits down and looks at the menu.

It's been about five minutes and everyone decides what they wanted to eat. Miya raises her hand.

"Yes. May I get your order?" The waiter asks.

"I'll have Maine Lobster Special for me and Branzino Fillet for this young lady beside me." Miya says and smiles at her lover.

"I'll have Colorado Rack Of Lamb and Scottish Salmon for the two of us." Fig says with a smile.

"We'll have Chilean Turbot Fillet for me and Vegetarian for Sayuki-san." Rikka says to the waiter.

"Prime New York Strip Steak and Organic Chicken Breats for us two!" Amane says as she raises her hand.

"One Vegetarian and one Scottish Salmon please." Makoto says, sitting next to Koharu.

"Please wait until your orders are ready." The waiter smiles at them and leaves.

"I had no idea what we just ordered." Amane laughs.

"Yeah, me too." Fig smiles as well.

"So, When are you planning to leave New York?" Ayano asks the girls as she drinks from her glass of water.

"We will be leaving after touring the city a little more." Sayuki says.

"I see. How about you two?" Fig asks Miya and Risa as she faces them.

"I have work to do in Japan, so I think we will be leaving soon." Miya says.

"Or do you want to travel America a little more?" Miya asks her girlfriend with a smile.

"No, I'm fine. Work is important, anyways." Risa smiles.

"How about the four of you?" Risa asks Kaori and faces them.

"Uh... We don't really have plans." Kaori answers.

"We'll go home after doing somthing here!" Amane smiles.

"Something?" Fig asks.

"Yeah!" Amane says with a smile.

"Koharu, tell me whenever you want to leave, okay?" Makoto says to Koharu as she holds her hand.

"I'm fine as long as you're with me, Makoto-chan." Koharu says with a cute smile, making Makoto blush.

"Thanks." Makoto blushes.

"We lost them." Fig laughs.

"We sure did. They're in their own world now." Ayano smiles as well.

"Oh, the orders are here." Sayuki says as the waiters puts the orders on the table.

"Just in time. I'm very hungry." Rikka says as she looks at the foods.

"You could have just eaten me, Rikka-san." Sayuki teases and whispers in to Rikka's ear.

"S-S-Sayuki-san?!" Rikka blushes with a surprised face.

"Well then! Let's eat!" Fig says and starts to eat.

As Rikka and Sayuki, got up from their seats, they went to the restroom, and kissed.

As they were kissing, Rikka put her lover on a toilet seat, and slid off her lovers panties.

"Ah! R-Rikka-san! What are you doing?" Sayuki whispers.

"I'm taking advantage of what you said as the food arrived." The green haired girl replied as she started kissing and licking her pussy.

"Nn...Ah...I-I was just teasing you...You really didn't have to do that you know...Ah!" Sayuki says.

"I'm not letting a moment like this left unprecedented." Rikka says.

The kissing and licking continued until Sayuki put her fingers in her lover's pussy.

"Ah! S-Sayuki-san!" Rikka says.

"Hehe. Now it's my turn." Sayuki says as she slid off her lover's shorts and panties and started licking and kissing her pussy.

"Nn...Ah...I-I'm getting a feeling of deja vu...Ah!" Rikka says.

2 minutes later.

"Now let's do it, together Rikka-san." Sayuki says.

"Mm. Sure." Rikka agrees.

The two put their coverless sensitive parts on each other's leg and started moving back and forth.

Rikka and Sayuki continued to have sex, until they both reached their climax.

After a few minutes.

"Uh? where are the two?" Ayano says as she looks for Sayuki and Rikka.

"They went to the restroom earlier." Miya replies.

"Oh, they're back." Amane says as Sayuki and Rikka takes their seats.

"What took you so long?" Fig asks.

"Oh, Uh. Nothing." Rikka blushes.

"You both look like a tomato. And sweating heavily." Miya teases Rikka.

"W-what?" Rikka asks pretending not to know what Miya was talking about.

"Awww, no need to hide it! You were having se-"

"A-Ayano!" Fig blushes and covers Ayano's mouth with his hands before she could finish talking.

"Whaaat? I'm just fooling around." Ayano laughs.

"Risa, Let's change our seats." Miya says to Risa as she realizes that Rikka is seating next to her lover.

"W-why?" Risa asks.

"Because." Miya says as she stood up and carries Risa's chair with Risa sitting on it away from Rikka.

"W-Woah!" Risa says in surprise.

"She just carried her like that..." Makoto says.

"It's like she just carried an empty box." Kaori says and sweats with a smile.

"How could she be so light if her breasts are that big..." Ayano says while staring at Risa's breasts.

"Now, now. She's older than you. it'll grow before you even realized it." Fig says to his girlfriend.

"Okay..." Ayano says as she takes a bite.

After dinner.

"That was delicious!" Fig says while holding his tummy.

"Yes. thanks for the food, Miya." Ayano says as the other girls thanked Miya.

"My pleasure." Miya smiles and holds Risa's hand.

"Well, I guess you guys should go to your hotels now." Fig says. "Let's meet up again sometime!"

"Yeah!" The girls said and headed to their hotels.

 **Sorry if this one is the shortest of all 6 chapters so far. Until then, May the force be with you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back for chapter 7, here we go.**

As Rikka and Sayuki arrived back in their hotel room.

"Do you... Want to do... Another round, Sayuki-san?" Rikka whispered in her lover's ear.

"B-But, we already had sex. Wouldn't that be over doing it?" Sayuki asks.

"Don't worry, there's nobody else here." The green haired girl assures.

"S-sure." Sayuki agrees.

So the two strip all their clothes off. As Rikka processes to cuddle with her lover.

"Sayuki-san, your body is cute." Rikka says as her naked body is close to her lover's naked body. "Hehe, I still remember our first time having sex."

"Yeah, I remember that as well." Sayuki says. "We were just amateurs the first time. But as we continue to keep having sex, the less of amateurs we became."

"I still think we're kinda amateurs, Sayuki-san." Rikka says.

With that said and done, they kissed.

While they were kissing, they put the fingers directly to each others sensitive parts.

"Nn...Ah...T-That feels good...Ah!" Rikka whispered in pleasure.

"Ah...Nn...S-Same here...Ah!" Sayuki responded.

"I-I think this is what they call fingering..." Rikka says.

"Fingering?" Sayuki asks.

"It's when we put each other's fingers to touch and rub each other's pussy. Like masturbating, but with another person." Rikka explains.

"Oh, T-That's what that means. W-Well in that case. I'm going to make you feel like your in heaven." Sayuki says.

"M-Me too." Rikka replied.

As they kept touching each other, they managed to find each other's extremely sensitive spot.

"Ah...R-Right there." Rikka moaned.

"Nn...S-Same here." Sayuki replied.

The fingering continued until both reached their climax.

"I think we should kiss, d-down there as well." Rikka suggested.

"S-sure." Sayuki replied.

As they opened their legs and pressed their pussies together, and moved back and forth.

"Ah...Nn...M-My head is throbbing...Ah!" Rikka says in pleasure.

"Nn...Ah...O-Our pussies are making kissing noises...Ah!" Sayuki says.

Rikka and Sayuki continued to have sex, until they both reached their climax again.

Two days later

Fig and Ayano are at the airport with the other girls, who are about to return to Japan.

"Well, I guess this is good bye." Fig says.

"Wait. Here's a little farewell gift." Rikka says as she gives a piece of paper to fig.

"What's this?" Fig asks.

"That's my phone number and Sayuki-san's as well." Rikka replied.

"Well then, here's my farewell gift to you." Fig says as he approaches to Rikka's forehead.

"What is it?" Rikka asks.

Then Fig gently kissed Rikka on the forehead.

"That my way of saying two things. One being, thank you and Sayuki for entering me and Ayano's life's. And the other being, good luck in your second year." Fig explains.

Rikka blushes, but also smiles at the complement.

"Maybe one day you could attend our school." Ayano suggested.

"Oh, or maybe you could attend ours." Sayuki suggested as well.

"But it's an all girls school, how would I fit in?" Fig asks.

"Oh, our flight is coming up. I guess we'll be going now." Rikka says.

"May the force be with you. Rikka." Fig says.

So as the six board the plane, the plane takes off.

"I sure am gonna miss them, mostly Rikka and Sayuki." Fig says.

"Don't worry, Fig. You still have me." Ayano says.

"So what about your summer job?" Fig asks.

"Oh, my summer job ended." Ayano replies.

"Well damn. That's a shame." Fig says.

Ayano just giggling, then her and Fig kissed.

 **Leave your reviews as always. Until then, May the force be with you.**


	8. Epilogue

**Sorry if this and the previous chapter were short. I need to get back to work on Someone special in my heart. So here's the epilogue.**

As they arrived back to Japan.

"Eh? Oh, it's a text from Fig." Rikka says.

The text says, 'As I said, good luck with your second year.'

"Hehe, yeah, I will." Rikka replies.

"Rikka-san, I got a text from Ayano-san." Sayuki says.

The text says, 'It's kinda not my fault that I'm envious of big breasts. But I'm proud to be a B-cup!'

"Hehe, so cute of Ayano-san to say." Sayuki says.

"Mm. Of course." Rikka replies.

As they arrive back to St. Michael.

"Rikka-san, can I kiss you in somewhere special?" Sayuki asks.

"Sure." Rikka replies.

So the two went to the the back garden and kissed.

As they were the first Lovers in New York.

The end.

 **Leave your reviews as always. Until then, May the force be with you.**


	9. After Story Chapter

"Are you still reading?" Fig asks. "It's over. Read another story. What? Were you really expecting something after the story? You thought we would talk about the next story? Or to see Nick Fury wearing an eye patch and talking about The Avengers? Your out of your mind."


End file.
